1. Field of the Invention
This present invention provides a combination of an electronic device and a battery which is capable of displaying the remaining power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of technology, bulky electronic equipments are gradually becoming mini and portable. The portable power supply of the electronic equipment is one that got transformed along with this trend. Originally, most electronic equipments operate through a socket to provide power, but nowadays portable storage units, like battery or others, are replacing the way of providing power. The development of the electronic equipment is not only towards being mini in size but also multi-function, so that power demand is also on the rise. For example, different kinds of power-consuming portable electronic equipments, such as cell phones and digital cameras, often use replaceable and rechargeable batteries as the power source, so that the user can replace with a plurality of rechargeable batteries during the long period of usage and continually extend the operating period.
When the user uses plural batteries, the user often needs to tell how much power is left in the batteries that are not yet placed on the electronic equipment, so as to recharge the batteries that are low in power or choose the fully charged ones to be used. However, the battery of prior art must be placed on the electronic equipment to detect the amount of remaining power and to indicate that through the display unit of the electronic equipment, so that the remaining power can be displayed. The battery of prior art cannot display the remaining power of the battery itself through the appearance of the battery, and that causes inconvenience for the user.